Yumemi Nemu
ねむ |image = Nemu2017.png |nickname = |birthdate = July 14 |birthplace = Iga, |zodiac = |height = 170cm |bwh = 87-65-90cm |bloodtype = B |occupation = |genre = |acts =Dempagumi.inc |twitter = (Tanukyun) |blog = |caption = Late 2017|agency = Dear Stage|group = |mcolor = |website = Official Website|active = 2007 – 2019|instagram = (Tanukyun)}} is a former member of Dempagumi.inc. She announced her graduation and retirement on October 13, 2018. She graduated on January 7, 2019, at Nippon Budokan and retired by the end of March 2019. After her retirement, she continues to produce her original mascot Tanukyun and has opened a book store.https://tokyogirlsupdate.com/nemu-yumemi-announces-graduation-201810141024.html On December 24, 2019, she announced her marriage to the entertainer Masuno Hidetomo, also known as Bakarhythm.https://note.com/yumemibooks/n/nea548ed55cda/ Profile * Catchphrase: ''The eternal aspiring magical girl'' * '''Otaku genre: '''Otaku research Discography Albums * 2018.11.21 Yumemi Jidai (夢眠時代) Singles *2010.08.16 Mahou Shoujo☆Miman (魔法少女☆未満) *2012.12.08 Cosmic Melon Soda Magic Love (コズミックメロンソーダマジックラブ) Discography Featured In Albums *2011.12.14 Ne Kite? Uchuu wo Suku no wa, Kitto Osushi... de wa Naku, Dempagumi.inc! (ねぇきいて?宇宙を救うのは、きっとお寿司…ではなく、でんぱ組.inc!) *2013.12.11 WORLD WIDE DEMPA *2015.02.18 WWDD *2016.04.27 GOGO DEMPA Best Albums *2016.12.21 WWDBEST ~Dempa Ryoukou!~ (WWDBEST ~電波良好!~) Singles *2011.07.06 Piko Piku Pikatte Koishite yo (ピコッピクッピカッて恋してよ) *2011.11.16 Future Diver *2012.05.23 Demparade Japan / Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (でんぱれーどJAPAN/強い気持ち・強い愛) *2012.07.18 Kirakira Tune / Sabotage (キラキラチューン/Sabotage) *2013.01.16 W.W.D / Fuyu e to Hashiridasuo! (W.W.D/冬へと走りだすお!) *2013.05.29 Denden Passion (でんでんぱっしょん) *2013.10.02 W.W.D II *2014.03.12 Sakura Apparition (サクラあっぱれーしょん) *2014.05.14 Dear☆Stage e Yokoso♡〜Budokan LIVE Kinen Genteban〜 (Dear☆Stageへようこそ♡〜武道館LIVE記念限定盤〜) *2014.07.30 Chururi Chururira (ちゅるりちゅるりら) *2014.11.26 Dempari Night (でんぱーりーナイト) *2015.06.17 Otsukare Summer! (おつかれサマー!) *2015.09.16 Ashita Chikyuu ga Konagona ni Nattemo (あした地球がこなごなになっても) *2016.11.02 SaiΨSai Kouchou! (最Ψ最好調!) *2018.04.04 Oyasumi Polaris Sayonara Parallel World / Girametas Dempa Stars (おやすみポラリスさよならパラレルワールド / ギラメタスでんぱスターズ) *2018.05.16 Moonlight Densetsu (ムーンライト伝説) * 2018.09.26 Precious Summer! (プレシャスサマー！) Digital Singles *2018.01.30 Ψ Hakkenden! (Ψ発見伝！) Collaboration Singles *2010.02.24 Kiss+Kiss de Owaranai / Star☆tin' (Kiss+Kissでおわらない/Star☆tin') (w/ ULTRA-PRISM) *2013.10.12 Denden Passion / IDOL (w/ BiS) *2014.11.12 Ai ga Arukara!! (愛があるから! !) (w/ gdgd Fairies) *2015.03.25 Chouzetsu Ultra☆Happy Days / Gidagida da Zubazuba da!! (超絶ウルトラ☆Happy Days / ギダギダdaズバズバda!!) (w/ Ultra Battle Retsuden) *2015.04.29 PUNCH LINE! (w/ Nakagawa Shoko) Collaborations *2016.03.23 Shugarirura feat. Aizawa Risa (シュガリルラ feat. 相沢梨紗) (from Hanae's album SHOW GIRL) Live CDs & DVDs *2012.01.22 Dempagumi.inc 1st One-man Live CD "Dempa Life wa Owaranyo!~" (でんぱ組.inc 1stワンマン LIVE CD 〜でんぱLIFEはおわらんよっ!〜) *2015.05.13 Denpari Night de Pari in Kokuritsu Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan (でんぱーりーナイト de パーリー in 国立代々木第一体育館) *2015.08.05 World Wide☆Denpa Tour 2014 in Nippon Budokan ~Yume de Owaran yo!~ (ワールドワイド☆でんぱツアー2014 in 日本武道館 ~夢で終わらんよっ!~) *2015.08.05 Natsu no Passion! ~Minna ga Orushi, Nakama yade! ~ In Osaka-jo Yagai Ongaku-dou (夏のパッション! ～みんながおるし、仲間やで! ～ in 大阪城野外音楽堂) *2015.08.05 WORLD WIDE DEMPA TOUR 2014 *2015.08.05 WWD Daibouken Tour 2015 ~Kono Sekai wa Mada Shiranai Koto Bakari~ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL (WWD大冒険TOUR2015～この世界はまだ知らないことばかり～ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL) *2016.01.06 WORLD TOUR 2015 in FUJIYAMA *2016.06.22 GOGO DEMPA TOUR 2016 Filmography Dramas * 2013 Saikou no Rikon (最高の離婚) Movies * 2013.09.21 Shiro Majo Gakuen (白魔女学園) - Watanuki Nemu * 2015.06.13 Shiro Majo Gakuen Owari to Hajimari (白魔女学園オワリトハジマリ) - Watanuki Nemu Works Photobooks * 2017.06.26 Dempagumi.inc Art Book (6) "peppermint" (でんぱ組.incアートブック（6）「peppermint」) Cooking Books * 2015.02.27 Yumemi-ken no Ryouri (夢眠軒の料理) Trivia * The Vocaloid character Yumemi Nemu is based on her and uses her vocals. She also provided vocals for the character Tone Rion * She announced her marriage about a month after catching the bouquet at Furukawa Mirin's wedding ceremony Gallery nemunemukyun.png References External Links *Official note *Official Suzuri Shop (Tanukyun) Category:Female Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Soloists Category:Green Member Color Category:2009 Additions Category:Former Dempagumi.inc Member Category:2019 Departures Category:Blood Type B